Una Historia Diferete
by Andrea Cavanaugh
Summary: Que Pasaria si Toby y Alison era Familia como reaccionara Spencer al saber el gran secreto que le oculto su Novio Team Spoby con un Poco de Ezria, Haleb, Jaria y Paily
1. Chapter 1

**Hola esta es mi primera historia y espero que les guste**

**Spoby *-***

**Andy**

* * *

Que pasaría si En realidad El Padrastro de Jenna era El Tio de Toby El Cual vive con el Por que Donde vivia antes tuvo problemas con la policia y su Padre James Cavanaugh un Famoso Abogado y Arquitecto Millonario Lo mando para que recapacitara creyendo que mandarlo lejos y congelando sus cuentas en los bancos cambiaría creyendo que su actitud se devia a la Muerte de su Esposa Victoria Hill ( El Nombre yo lo invente ) la cual había dado a Luz a 2 Hijos hermoso El Mayor Toby Cavanaugh El Cual tenia Ojos Azules Caribe, Pelo Castaño, Un Maravilloso Six- Pack *-* , Que durante el tiempo que vivía en Los Ángeles con Toda su Familia en una Gran Casa el era el Chico mas Popular y Deseado por las chicas en su Escuela y su ciudad por tener una cierta reputación de chico malo y por accidente en el baile Escolar había ido a para a la Escuela de Reforma y La Menor Skyler Cavanaugh Una Delicada chica de 16 años la cual tenia los Ojos Azules cielo, Pelo entre Rubio y Castaño y Cuerpo Envidiable entre las chicas la cual era capitana del Equipo de natación y Una de las chicas mas populares de la ciudad y escuela.

Ademas James Cavanaugh era Hermano de Kenneet DiLaurentis lo cual hacia a Toby y Skyler Primos de Alison y Jason los cuales todos lo veranos lo pasaban juntos en su casa de verano Familiar en la cual simpre y Las 2 hermanas de Victoria Sofia Hill y Isabell Ramdall la cual siempre iva con Kate la Prima de Toby y Skyler .

Informacion Situada Despues del 3x13

Que Pasaba si Toby Hubiera Terminado con Spencer debido a que su Verdadero Padre y su hermana venian a Rossewood y ella al descubrir la verdad sobre que era familia de Los DiLaurentis y se sintetiza Traicionada por que Toby nunca se los dijo lo cual el le había echo creer que el termino con ella por que Estaba Cansado de Sus Secretos.

Que Pasaria si Todas las Chicas y su familias y van a La Subastas y Baile de Foxy Aria y Ezra, Hanna y Caleb,Jenna y un Amigo por que hqabia terminado con Noel, Emily y Paigen y Wren habia invitado a Spencer para que no Fuera Sola Todos ellos reunidos en el gran Salon caundo ivan entrando Toby y Su ex Novia Vanessa Lankaster , Jason y Mona y Noel y Skyler y James Cavanaugh con su Cuñada Sofia los cuales se estaba enamorando , Jessica y Kenneet DiLaurentis y Tom y Isabell con su Hija Kate con Alex Santiago su novi actual.

En El cual los padres de las liars y las liars se que dan desconcertados a al ver y van tode ellos a preguntarles que pasaba y como se conocían y después de un Tiempo les explican todo que eran familia y las chicas se van a hablar con los chicos para que les explicara y ahi Toby les dic que y el y alison eran primor por eso nunca se vengaba de las broma pesadas de ella y que en ese instante llega kate diciendo le a Toby si no Pensaba en Saludar y el le pide disculpa y Hanna le pregunta de donde se conocían y Kate el dice que son Familia que por eso se conocía .

Al Final de la platica Aria le dice a los Chicos que no podían creer que Fueran Tan Mentirosos y a Toby que por que les había mentido sobre su familia y que no había dicho que tenia una Hermana y Skyler le dice que SI Mentir fuera un Crimen Todos Nosotros Tuviéramos Cadena Perpetua pero quien Tuviera la Mayor Condena Fuera Toby

En ese Momentos Las Chicas se quedan sorprendidas de lo que habia dicho Skyler

- Por que no dijiste nada sobre ello Toby- Dice Spencer Tratando de contener las lagrimas

Por que nunca entendería esto por que como ustedes podrían creerme que era primo de Alison si alguna vez pensaron que yo la Mate - Responde Toby fríamente

En ese Momento Llegan Jason y Mona a Grupo de Chicas a Enfrentarse con la Verdad

* * *

**Se Que fue Muy Corto pero prometo que el proximo ser mas Largo**

**Andy**


	2. Una Nueva Oportunidad

**Hola Losiento Por La Tardanza Pero Aqui esta El Segundo Capitulo**

**Andy**

* * *

Hola Chicas - Dijo Mona Con Una Sonrisa Diabolica

Jason Como es que tu y Mona se Conoce - Pregunto Aria Muy Confundida

No lo sabian Mona y Yo Estamos Saliendo - Dijo Jason Con Una Sonrisa

En ese Instante Las Chicas se quedaron Palidas al saber la noticia

Spencer Puedo Hablar contigo Un Momento - Pregunto Toby

Claro - Respondio Spencer

Ellos se Fueron Lejos del Grupo y Entraron A un Cuarto de Limpieza para hablar en Privado

Muy Bien Toby de Que Querías Hablar - Dijo Spencer Fríamente

Te Quiero Decir Toda La Verdad Sobre Mi y Mi Pasado con Alison - Dice Toby Acercandoze a Spencer

No Me Toques - Dice Spencer

Spencer no seas dura conmigo yo se que me sigues queriendo en el fondo hasta despues de todo hasta después de saber que Alison era mi prima en ese momento Toby agarra de la cintura a Spencer y La Presiona sus Labios con los suyos, Spencer trato de luchar para alejar a Toby pero rapidamente se rindio por que el Tenia Razon y Le Devolvió el Beso.

Toby Poco a Poco Le hiba subiendo el vestido de su muslo, Spencer no aguanto mas la Tencion y comenzó a Quitarle la Corbata y Des abrocharle la Camisa hasta que en ese instante Sono El Celular de Spencer , Spencer se Alejo Jadeando del Apasionada Sesión de Besos.

En ese Instante Spencer Constesto la Llamada de Aria

Spencer Que Pasa por que no has vuelto- Aria Pregunto Preocupada

En ese Instante Toby Envolvio sus Brazos alrededor y Comenzo a Besar el Cuello de Spencer

Aria No Me senti Bien y Estoy en Casa - Mintio Spencer

Quieres Que vallamos a verte - Pregunto Aria

No Chicas Diviertanse - Manaña en la Mañana Bienes ok - Dijo Spencer

ok - Colgó Aria

* * *

**Bueno Aqui termina el capituloy dejen sus cmentarios si logra tener 5 comentarios publico el 3 capitulo mañana**

**ANDY**


End file.
